The Magic of An Old Park
by AyaneFujimoto
Summary: Okay, I LOVE Eli and Clare, but they NEED to get together already, so I made them get together xD Please enjoy!
1. Driving Off

"HEY! CLARE!" Eli Goldsworthy shouts, shoving a group of Freshmen out of his way to get to Clare Edwards.

"Hey, Eli." Clare gave him a slight smile, as she met up with him. Eli put his arm around Clare in a friendly way and guided her to the school parking lot.

Once at the parking lot, He dropped his arm and began to walk backwards in front of Clare to face her. "Hey, have I ever told you how much I LOVE a school without Fitz?"

"A couple of times, but he's not gone for good, I hope you know." Concerned for Eli, as always, she couldn't help but smile to see him so smug.

"Ah, young Clare, I know he will be back, but he will be so undeniably feared by such a human being as me, that he will not bother to try and torment me or Adam."

"Alright, but don't go putting yourself in danger. I don't want you getting hurt like last time."

"Aw, Clare-bear cares about me" Eli smirked.

"Clare-bear? KC used to call me that…" There was a brief silence until they reached Eli's car, a vintage hearse named Morty.

"Need a ride? I just fixed up Morty, so he's danger free. I hope" Eli added that last sentence of his comment as a joke, which Clare responded to a sarcastic "ha ha"

"No, but I'm serious about the ride. I wouldn't kill you to ride in Morty at least once. No pun intended." Eli held the passenger door open, beckoning Clare to sit in the hearse. She agreed and placed her book bag in the back seat before taking her seat.

Eli concentrated on his driving while Clare babbled on about some scientific theory that she researched for a science project. She got quite when she realized Eli was going the wrong way.

"Um, Eli, you were supposed to take a left to get to my house."

"I know" Eli responded with a smirk on his face.

"Well, turn around."

"Hmm… Nah."

"Eli! Where are we going!" Clare shouted. Her voice slightly cracked when she said his name.

"Having a hard time with puberty, Clare?"

"Eli! I'm serious!"

"Puberty's a pretty serious thing." Eli said with a smile on his face. He was quite amused by Clare's obliviousness.

"ELI!"

"CLARE!" Eyes still on the road, he poked Clare's shoulder. "Fine, Ms. Curious. I'll tell you where we're going."

"Please!"

"We…Are going… to…" Eli stalled.

"To…?"

"We're here!" Eli put the car in park and sat, looking quite amused, still staring straight ahead of him. Clare grabbed his face in her hands and yelled, "Where's 'here'?"

This only made Eli more amused. He took Clare's hands and placed them back on her lap, and responded, telling her that he drove them to a park he used to got to when he was little, before his mom died.

"Oh." Clare mumbled. She was blushing still from after she realized she had her hands on Eli's face. Clare also realized just then, that she definitely had some feelings for Eli. At the same time she realized that, Eli noticed how beautiful Clare really was. Not only on the outside was she adorable, but her personality was, also.


	2. Get a SPECIAL girl, you say?

"Must you argue with my reasoning?" Eli questioned

"Well, I think your way of trying to 'get a girl' is stupid, not to mention, most likely to fail."

Clare and Eli were sitting on the swings of an old park, having a conversation about how you win a girl/ boy.

"Okay, master of everything, share me your knowledge about what girls like guys to do." Eli stopped swaying slightly on the swing and got up to look Clare in the eye.

"Well, girls like when guys are nice and caring. Guys that don't try to pressure them into anything they don't want to do." Clare got off of her swing and stood almost eyelevel to Eli. Eli moved a tad closer to Clare. "Mhm, keep going." Eli said to Clare.

"Girls also like when guys listen, which you wont have a problem with. You almost always listen to me." Eli tilted his head down slightly and smiled a little. "Oh, so you think I'm a good listener?" Eli took a step closer to Clare. Clare noticed this and look at her feet to hide her blushing.

"Yes. I do think you're a good listener."

"Oh, well go on."

"Um, girls li- like it when guys are, um, caring, and-"

"You said that already" Eli was now at least a foot away from Clare.

"Oh, um sorry. Anyway, gir-" Eli had hooked his pinky finger on Clare's. "Girls like it when guys are sensitive, too."

"I'm a sensitive guy, sorta. Right?" Eli was now so close to Clare, she could smell his cologne. "Y-yeah." Clare answered. He breath was unsteady, and she was blushing like crazy.

"You're cute when you blush." Eli took Clare's hand and looked at each finger, noticing her purity ring.

"Th-thanks." Eli looked Clare in the eye as he took the palm of her hand and kissed her wrist. Clare gasped. "What? Do I smell like a dead body? Because, I swear, I don't carry any dead bodies in Morty." He laughed. Clare could now smell his minty breath.

"I like you, Clare."

"I like you too, Eli"

"Good. Then you wont mind me doing something like this." At that, Eli took Clare's waist and pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers in one quick movement. Clare was going through so many feelings right now. Shock, relief, happiness, slight embarrassment (for she's blushing like crazy, now.)

Eli slowly took his right hand to cup Clare's face, as Clare toyed with the hair on the back of Eli's neck.

Eli broke the kiss and stared into Clare's blue eyes.

"So you think my technique to 'woo' a girl doesn't work?" Eli smirked

"Well, now that you gave a lovely demonstration, I guess it does work."

"Clare, it wasn't just a demonstration." Eli leaned in a gave Clare another kiss, but this time Clare broke away to answer her phone."

"Hello? Oh, um, hi mom…I'm, um, with my English partner. We're um reading over this report I did. Yes, I'll be home soo- OKAY, mom! Yeah, I know. I will! Bye!" Clare hung up, and gave Eli a look that said well-we-gotta-go-obviously-so-get-in-the-car-and-drive-NOW


	3. Rings They're sometimes just rings

HEY GUYS! Thank you SOOOO much for your support! Here's another chapter. I will continue it in hopes of getting a chapter 4 to this 'series'

"So, um, Clare." Eli was in his vintage hearse, driving Clare home.

"Yes, Eli?" Sitting in the passenger seat, Clare looked over at Eli, who's eyes were fixed on the road ahead of him.

"I noticed that ring. You wear that a lot?"

"Well, it's a purity ring. Of course I do! don't you know anything about religion?"

"Hah, I love how you assume I'm all against religion and stuff. It's cute."

"Oh, so you kiss me, and now you're calling me cute."

"Liking my Eli charm, Clare Bear?" Eli smirked and looked at Clare from the corner of his eye. She, of course, was blushing.

"It's a little forward, but I'm completely accepting the fact that you are a forward man."

"OH yes! I get the title I've always dreamt of!" Eli laughed "I'm officially a 'man'" Clare laughed at Eli, and looked down at her hands. "So you were saying about my ring?" Clare looked up at Eli, awaiting an answer.

"Well, Miss Religion, I just don't get the concept of, ya'know, sex AFTER marriage. I think it should only have to do with WHO you do it with."

"Well, of course, but it's more of a commitment thing. And as long as I wear this ring, I will stay sex free until marriage." Clare smiled and stuck her chin up a bit, looking proud and confident. Eli pulled over on the side of the road a block away from Clare's house.

"So, what happens if I were tooo…" Eli reached for Clare's hand and slowly pulled of her ring. Clare gasped quietly. "take OFF the ring? Are you now required to stay 'sex free'?" Clare blushed, and her whole face turned to the color of a radish.

"Well, uh, the, um, concept still… counts."

"Ah, well wouldn't want to ruin Miss Pure's streak of goodness, would I?" Eli smirked.

"Hey! What exactly does THAT mean, Mister…UNpure?"

"Exactly what I meant it to mean. And Mister Unpure? Really?" Eli laughed.

"So you're saying YOU would like to break my 'streak of goodness'?"

"Why, Clare, would you EVER think of something such as THAT?" Eli widened his eyes in a faux-surprised way.

"Oh, Eli. I will only wait til I'm married."

"Whoa now! I was NOT talking about THAT. I meant like, going out with me or something. That, Clare, would probably be the most unpure thing you would ever do. I could never get you to do something like what you thought I was talking about. Haha, I cant believe you thought that!" Eli continued laughing as Clare attempted to hide her blushing.

"Well, anyway, Clare, I'll see you on Monday. You sure you want me to stop here? You want me to pull up closer to your house?"

"No, Eli, it's okay. And I had a fun time. Bye" Clare got out of the car, grabbed her things, and began to walk home.

"Bye." Eli said, aware that Clare wouldn't hear him.


End file.
